


Twenty Valentine's Days

by HLBrennan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Some Plot, Valentine's Day, this actually might be really cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLBrennan/pseuds/HLBrennan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma has always been a romantic at heart, but Regina didn't know, and the brunette craved the though. To prove her lover wrong, Emma sets up a Valentine's Day treat, or two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One with the Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I thought of this, but I thought it'd be kind of cute and I somewhat like Valentine's Day, but this year will be great because Fifty Shades... I mean... Because I get to write this fic. Yeah, that's why. I would never read Fifty Shades of Grey.. No. Never.
> 
> But, this will be twenty different things to do on Valentine's Day with your significant other, so if you wish, USE THEM. Women love things like these.
> 
> This chapter will contain smut, but not all will, and the degree of smutty goodness will vary as well. I'll be sure to include appropriate tags and or warnings when necessary, so enjoy lovelies.

Rushing around the grocery store, Emma was getting flustered, and it didn't help with the fact that Henry was constantly pulling at her shirttails asking for everything under the sun. The blonde couldn't seem to find any cake mix, despite the fact she had ran up and down each isle. She couldn't even find premade cupcakes. This first day was off to a bad start, and Emma wondered if she'd recover enough with the other nineteen. On top of that, Regina would be home in two hours tops, and the sheriff needed everything to be done by the time the older woman got home. This had to be perfect.

Stressed beyond her limits, Emma glanced around the grocery store, green eyes stopping once she caught sight of a younger girl in an apron. Approaching the worker as she stacked shelves, Emma tapped the girl's shoulder gently before unloading everything that she had been through today and how she couldn't even manage to locate such a simple object.

"Isle six, besides the cookies and crackers," the girl said simply, going back to her job.

Emma light up as she practically ran with her cart to the isle, Henry calling her name from behind along with "slow down ma". Not bothering with the request, the blonde woman turned down the aisle and immediately spotted the cake mixes. She put the cart to the side and searched the shelves, looking for red velvet, but not successful. Muttering under her breath, Emma grabbed a box of white cake mix and tossed it into the cart, then went to the adjacent isle to grab food coloring. This would have to do, Emma thought. Going through a mental checklist, the sheriff moved her items around, confirming what she had in the cart. Cake mix, food coloring, butter cream frosting, heart sprinkles, and these cute little coffee cup cupcake holders that Emma couldn't resist when she saw them on the shelf. After seeing those, the idea that the blonde could make her cupcakes like a cappuccino sprung into her head. Regina did enjoy her caffeine and hopefully would enjoy her cupcakes as well.

The blonde would admit that the idea was simple, almost childish. Well, perhaps it was childish, but it didn't matter. The cupcakes was a nice gesture, and certainly wouldn't go to waste, even if Regina only at one or two. If anything, Henry would eat too much of the batter whilst Emma was preparing it and she would only be able to make one or two. Either way, the sheriff was almost completely certain Regina would enjoy them.

The mother-son duo ran through the checkout as fast as possible and similarly the blonde drove to get home. Emma didn't even bother with locking her bug up; she grabbed the groceries from the backseat and ran into the house. She did follow the household rules though. She kicked her boots off, despite the fact that they literally flew into the air and landed in two random places in the foyer, then took off her, quote, monstrosity of a jacket, flinging it somewhere close to the coat rack. With adrenaline coursing through her brain, Emma rushed into kitchen, Henry right behind her, and started pulling out ingredients and the groceries, all the while multitasking by putting her golden curls up into a ponytail.

“Preheat the oven to…” Emma commanded to Henry, but trailed off as she skimmed over the cake box, “350 degrees, and then get the oil from the pantry, a big bowl, and…wait, check if there's cocoa powder in the pantry too!”Emma’s mind was traveling at light speed as she rushed around, trying her damnedest to get everything right. 

Henry did as he was asked and soon returned with everything Emma requested, even the cocoa powder. So while the blonde put all the ingredients in the bowl, she had Henry toss in a half cup of cocoa powder and a lot of red food coloring. If it turned out correct, Emma would have red velvet batter when she mixed it. If not, she'd have bittersweet chocolate cake with a red tint. This had to go well, and surprisingly enough it did. The batter looked almost identical to classic red velvet, and it even tasted fairly well, but the only way Emma found out about that was catching Henry with his sticky index finger in the mixture, scooping it out and licking it clean with a wide grin on his lips.

Shaking her head with a lopsided smile, Emma rolled her eyes and halfway filled the coffee cups with batter. She put them in the oven and set the timer, hoping they'd be done in roughly twelve minutes since they were in smaller containers. While she waited, her and Henry cleaned up what mess they had made; picking up cracked egg shells, putting away what was taken out, and rinsing out the bowl after practically swiping it clean with their fingers.

Not long after were the pair casually dancing around and washing the dishes when the timer went off. Emma dried her hands and put on an oven mitt, peering into the oven slowly. She pulled out each cup carefully, and then set them on the counter to cool. They looked absolutely perfect! Once she and Henry put the frosting on, they would look exactly like a little cup of coffee from a café. At that moment, Emma felt the need to pat herself on the back. Perhaps day one wasn't a screw up.

Once the cupcakes were cool, Emma and Henry began frosting them, making the frosting look like whipped cream, but almost immediately they heard the sound of a car door opening and shutting. They hurried their pace, sprinkling the heart sprinkles on the top just as the front door closed. Emma audibly heard a groan and couldn't help but snicker at Regina. Of course she was probably upset about the mess of shoes and jackets, but Emma and Henry had more important things to do, like bake cupcakes for the gorgeous, dark haired mayor.

“Emma!” Regina called, most likely putting their things away, as well as her own, “How many times have I reminded you and Henry to put your things away?”

“I think today is an exception, sweetheart!” Emma yelled back, walking out of the kitchen with Henry by her side.

When the blonde met Regina in the foyer, she licked her teeth slowly at the sight, reveling in the way the black pantsuit clung to every inch of that tanned skin. What topped it off was the nice view of cleavage that caught Emma’s gaze, along with the straining button at the top of the mayor’s blouse, capable of popping open at any moment to reveal Regina’s lingerie. Just the thought sent jolts of excitement through Emma’s very core. Approaching the mayor, the blonde wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist and pulled her close. She captured scarlet lips with her own, practically tasting the lipstick as Emma kissed her lover.

“Ew!” Henry exclaimed, shutting his eyes and running into the kitchen.

Regina pulled away and laughed before placing a chaste kiss on Emma’s lips. “Now, what would excuse your uncleanliness, my dear?”

With a smirk on her lips, the sheriff grabbed the mayor's hand and pulled her into the kitchen. “You'll see in just one moment.”

Upon entering, Emma noticed that Henry had already eaten one, or four, leaving three left. She couldn't be too upset when she saw the butter cream mustache on his upper lip. The blonde went over to the remaining cups and picked one up, along with a fork, and handed it to the mayor, whose lips had tugged into a smug grin and eyebrow arched, brown eyes glimmering mischievously.

“And what is this for?” The former queen questioned, taking a bite of the cupcake and moaning softly at the taste.

“Valentine's Day, Madame Mayor.”

Regina offered Emma a bite, who gratefully took it and groaned loudly, smiling as she swallowed. “Too bad Valentine’s Day isn't for another twenty days, dear,” the mayor pointed out.

“But I have a plan,” Emma interjected, taking a fork of her own and eating out of her lover’s cup. “For twenty days, I plan on doing something different for you.”

“The ever surprising romantic,” the older woman teased, placing a chaste kiss on Emma’s lips.

The younger woman mentally high-fived herself. “Does that mean you're surprised?”

“I am,” the mayor nodded, putting her cup down before placing her hands on Emma’s hips. “And I suppose I have a surprise for you as well, but you'll have to wait patiently for when we get upstairs. I'm afraid you'll have to…unwrap it.”

Biting her lip, Emma felt her blood rush straight to her core as arousal pooled between her legs. She was anticipating Henry’s bedtime more than usual.

\----chapter break, most likely because I'm a tad lazy and really just want to get to the smut----

Shutting the door behind her, Emma tried not to be excited, but her body was betraying her. Every nerve in her body was on edge, her mind knew exactly what was bound to happen in a matter of minutes, and the anticipation almost killed her. So, the blonde rushed to her bedroom as quietly as possible and locked the door behind her. Even if Henry was in his room, the woman didn't want to take any chances.

Emma expected Regina on the bed waiting, but she was somewhat disappointed to find she wasn't. With a small sigh, the sheriff began to rid herself of her clothing, peeling her legs out of her jeans and casually tossing them, followed by her shirt, to the laundry basket in the corner of the room. She removed her bra with a murmur of gratitude as it fell to the floor, but she didn't pick it up. It didn't matter anyhow.

Walking to the closet in her underwear, Emma was picking out pajamas just as Regina walked into the room. The younger woman instantly felt the hungry gaze of dark eyes on her pale skin, scanning and savoring every inch of exposed flesh. Emma shivered and turned around to face her lover, nipples obviously hardening due to her growing excitement while she was sure a patch of moisture was pooling on her panties.

The older woman licked her lips and approached Emma dangerously slow, gliding across the floor like a lion hunting a gazelle. This sent even more sexual arousal through the blonde’s body, and she practically melted into the mayor when she placed her hands on Emma’s waist. Regina tugged Emma forward roughly, pressing their bodies together. The fabric of the former queen’s blouse teasingly brushed against the blonde’s bare chest, further hardening her nipples and allowing gooseflesh to coagulate along her spine.

“I want you on the bed,” Regina husked into Emma’s ear, trailing her tongue over the soft cartilage.

Lust blocking her brain signals, Emma walked over to the bed, completely dismissing the idea of pajamas, and sat down, pressing her knees together. Her brain was almost mush at that point, but what made it short circuit was the sight of the mayor stripping out of her business attire, purposely locking brown pools with opalescent orbs as she leisurely removed her clothing as if a strip show was the most casual thing ever. Emma’s mouth went dry as sun kissed skin and yellow lace was revealed. The button that had been straining earlier was undone and finally the woman’s voluptuous breasts were freed from the first layer of restraints. The mayor’s pants were soon removed as well, but she made a show of turning around and bending at the waist, giving Emma a glorious view of her derrière. It took all of the sheriff’s willpower not to reach out and grab at the woman’s rear. Soon Regina’s clothing was removed, minus the set of matching lingerie, and Emma just wanted her out of it. She needed the woman close to her, or more preferably on top of her, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. 

The mayor stalked over to the blonde, swaying her hips and demanding attention in all the ways that a queen would. This sent Emma’s body into hyper-drive. She stood from the bed and firmly grabbed Regina’s waist, squeezing the malleable flesh for a moment before walking backwards and tossing the older woman to the bed. The younger woman was on top of Regina like a woman possessed after that, straddling her waist like a professional rider. The soft lace rubbed gently at Emma’s naked thighs, creating gooseflesh along the back of her legs.

Just as the blonde was leaning down to kiss the older woman, Regina flipped them over with grace and ease. “I’m sorry, my dear,” she whispered, leaning down to grab Emma’s earlobe between her teeth. “You know I prefer being on top.”

And that Emma did. There had been numerous times that the mayor and former queen had taken control, constantly demanding. Even if the dark haired beauty was on her back or kneeling, Emma knew who had total control over the situation, and it sure as hell wasn’t herself.

Regina began a trail of open mouthed kisses down the column of the blonde’s neck, pausing only to nip at the straining cords and suck at her pulse point. A growl rumbled in Emma’s chest but only emerged when one of her taut nipples were caught between sinful lips while the other received attention from the former queen’s forefingers. Emma looked into Regina’s eyes with rapt attention, noting the flint of mischief and mirth held in those lust blown pupils. She was slightly tickled by the golden fabric of the older woman’s bra and stretched forward silently begging for skin to skin contact.

The mayor must have known exactly what Emma wanted as she sat back on her hunches and unclasped her bra from the back, letting it fling over her head and fall to the floor. The blonde leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Regina’s tanned back for support as she pressed her lips to the woman’s sensitive breasts. Her tongue rolled over taut nipples, drawing various pants and moans from the older woman’s lips. Regina’s hand made its way up Emma’s back, twisting her fingers into blonde curls while holding the younger woman’s head still.

The sheriff grunted as she was pulled back by the roots of her hair, Regina’s nipple popping out of her mouth. Emma was pushed back down to the bed while the dark haired woman’s hand slithered over her chest and stomach. Gooseflesh collected on the blonde’s thighs as she held her breath, watching with rapt attention as that tanned hand slid lower and lower before resting on her inner thigh. Her breath caught in her chest, heart pounding rapidly, as she waited impatiently, squirming slightly to get the hint to Regina that she needed her. If the mayor didn’t give in soon, Emma would just have to take care of herself, though she knew she wouldn’t get that far with the dark haired woman watching her every move.

Pleasingly so, the beauty straddling Emma’s waist allowed her hand to travel the short distance up and stroked her wet lips. The blonde’s hips bucked as she shivered deliciously, licking her chapped lips as she imagined what Regina was planning on doing.

Emma didn't have to wait long as a slender finger was smoothly slipped into her aching core. She gasped aloud, rotating her hips like an animal for more. Another finger was added and gently stretched her, earning a low, earthy grumble to emerge from the pits of Emma’s stomach and resonate in the back of her throat.

Bringing her hands up, the sheriff pulled Regina down, lowering the woman to her elbows on the mattress. She surged upward and kissed those scarlet lips, practically wiping the smirk away that Emma just knew lined Regina’s lips. Sharp teeth nipped at the blonde's pale lips just as fingers were corkscrewed into her cunt, drawing out gasp after gasp.

Deep in the pit of her abdomen, Emma felt her orgasm building. Her hips were pressing desperately into the mattress while her calves shook furiously. Her chest began rolling like the waves of the sea, crashing helplessly against Regina’s chest. Taut nipples brushed against each other, rosy and dusky peaks contrasting deliciously.

The blonde’s body shuddered and her feet flexed as her orgasm overcame her. She moaned in ecstasy, the mayor’s name slipping off of her lips just as casually her ritual morning greeting when she went to Granny’s for breakfast. Her body soon relaxed, caving in on itself as she carelessly fell back to the bed, eyes shut and mouth hanging open lazily. “Thank you,” was whispered in her ear by a beautiful mayor, and Emma couldn't help but grin to herself.

“I think I should be the one thanking you,” the sheriff exhaled, mind still groggy, “you're amazing.”

A snort of laughter erupted in Emma’s ear as the pressure on her hips subsided and she felt the mattress shift. “I don't want to appear smug, but I do have magic fingers.”

“That you do,” the blonde agreed, turning on her side to snuggle against Regina’s warm body. She slipped her hand down the older woman’s chest, teasingly dragging her fingers over the expanse of the beauty’s chest. Her hand was stopped midway and Emma looked up at her lover confused.

“I'm fine,” Regina reassured, squeezing Emma’s hand gently while her other brushed a piece of golden locks behind a small, pale ear. “I wanted to thank you for earlier, it was very romantic, and I appreciated it.”

The blonde nuzzled her nose into the dark haired woman’s neck, a sated smile tugging at her lips. “You're welcome,” she murmured before falling asleep in Regina’s embrace, already planning day two of twenty.


	2. The One Where Emma Goes Back to the 1980s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You better keep it down, Emma," the older woman warned, playing along with the little game. "My parents could hear you."
> 
> "I sure hope they don't catch me then."

The next day, Emma made sure Henry would be staying with Snow and Charming for the night. She had yet to disclose anything about day two's festivities to anyone, including Henry. Today's surprise was simple, but secretive, and if Emma let on too much with something this simple, she would give in with the more advanced things she had planned for later on, such as day nineteen, or twenty.

Locking up the station, Emma practically pranced to her bug, mentally checking everything off her list as the street light engulfed her figure, causing a shadow to drag on the pavement adjacent to her bug. She glanced in the back to make sure her secret weapon was still in back. Sure enough, the rather bulky boombox was there, placed in her back seat as if it was 1980. A smirk formed on her lips as she opened the driver's door and go in the car, driving off leisurely.

On her way home, her phone vibrated in her back pant's pocket. She pulled it out rather quickly, looking closely at the screen to reveal Regina's name and picture. One, quick chuckle escaped Emma's throat as she answered the call, putting on her sweetest smile even if her lover couldn't see it.

"Sheriff Swan here. Press one if Pongo's loose, press two if Leroy's drunk, and press three if you're the mayor and in that case, how may I satisfy you with my fingers now, Madame Mayor?" Emma teased, turning down one street.

"Very funny, Miss Swan," Regina responded sarcastically. "But there's a flaw in your way of answering. You forgot to mention one small detail."

The blonde quirked her eyebrow, an amused smile on her lips now. "Oh? And what ever did I miss, Mayor Mills?"

"Preferably the fact that I enjoy your tongue as well."

"In that case," she murmured, clicking her tongue, "I'll just have to modify it the next time someone calls."

"Delightful," the other woman responded dryly, "Now, in all seriousness, when are you planning on coming home? Dinner is awfully cold and it's already dark out."

This was perfect! Emma's plan was falling into place deliciously. "I have a few more papers to fill out. I should be leaving in an hour or less."

"Fine," was the only response the sheriff received before the line was disconnected on the other end. Emma was sure the older woman was upset with that, but it was all a part of the blonde's plan, and she could deal with a crabby Regina if that meant keeping the plan in check.

Turning down Mifflin Street, Emma pulled into the driveway, relatively close to the window leading to her and Regina's bedroom. The curtain were drawn, but the sheriff could notice the flicker of lights peering around the curtains and sending a glow of light outside. The blonde smiled to herself and reached into her back seat, pulling out the extensive sized boombox and leaving her car. She didn't close her door in fear that Regina would hear it and know she was outside, so she left it open and climbed onto the hood slowly, making sure not to slip. Emma carefully pressed a button on the machine, music cascading out of its speakers as it came to a crescendo. She put it over her head, standing at full attention and staring up at the window, waiting for Regina to look outside.

After a couple moments of anxiously waiting while her palms became sweaty due to her anxiety and holding a large metal box in her hands, Emma noticed the curtains opening slightly. An annoyed face peered out of the window, brown hair messy and eye brows furrowing. Emma watched as those features softened and a sly smirk formed on makeup-less lips. Of course it was cliche, but somehow it worked for Emma.

Regina opened the window slowly, leaning forward in a negligee to catch a better glance at the blonde standing on her car with a boombox that was playing some love song. "You better keep it down, Emma," the older woman warned, playing along with the little game. "My parents could hear you."

Setting the music box on the roof , Emma slid off of her vehicle casually and closed her open doors. "I sure hope they don't catch me then," she chuckled, jogging to the side of the house so she could climb the gutter.

"And just what do you think you're doing?"

"I want a good night kiss," the blonde explained, using her upper body strength to pull herself onto the ledge on the second floor.

Regina tried to stop herself from laughing at the young romantic. She truly had seen too many Nicholas Sparks' movies. "I have much more in mind then that, Sheriffi."

Upon hearing that, Emma carefully, yet quickly, inched herself to the window, practically tackling the dark haired woman in the process of entering. The sheriff fell into the mayor's arms carelessly, and the latter could smell the delicious perfume that resonated on the older woman's skin. Unable to resist the temptation, Emma leaned forward an inch and pressed her lips against Regina's, moaning at the feeling of her plump lips followed by her serpent tongue. Hands roamed shamelessly over bodies, and before Emma could make even a thought of protest, her clothes had been removed completely, as well as the mayor's, leaving their skin to glide deliciously over the other's.

The sheriff broke away from the kiss breathless and stared at her lover's body, licking her lips at the sight of tanned skin, curves, and dusky nipples. She brought her fingertips lightly over the woman's bare arms, tracing a pattern from there to Regina's abdomen. Delightful shivers greeted Emma's touch, which only spurred the blonde on further.

Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to Regina’s neck, tasting the salty skin with her lips and tongue before licking a line down the column, tracing the cords of the woman’s neck. Emma could feel the vibrations from the groans and growls that the dark haired woman made. Hands fell down her back, sharp nails tracing patterns in her flesh as she sucked and licked, savoring the former queen’s body just as she deserved.

Making a trail of sloppy kisses, the sheriff wrapped her lips around a dusky nipple, sucking the tender flesh to an erect peak and doing the same to the other. After that, every flick of her tongue and sharp nip was completely out of Emma’s pleasure, trying to draw out every sound the other woman could make before it became not enough.

That time came rather quickly as a strong hand wrapped itself in blonde curls and pushed her downwards. Emma gently fell to her knees, now eye level with a gorgeous, well trimmed cunt. Unable to contain her excitement, the sheriff leaned forward and swiped her tongue along the woman, smelling and now tasting the sweet scent that so usually drove Emma mad. After a few gentle licks, the younger woman became more focused and intense, swirling her tongue around Regina’s inner labias. Emma stared up at the woman with pure devotion in her eyes, drinking in the sight of Regina digging her nails into the blonde’s scalp and witnessing the pleasure cross her face. Of course just watching the dark haired woman like this was magnificent, there was just something about knowing that Emma was causing such euphoria in this already breathtaking woman.

With her fingers pressed into the mayor’s hipbones on either side of her body, Emma focused her energy on Regina’s clit, giving the small bundle of nerves a few swift flicks of her tongue. The sound of the former queen’s gasp greeted the blonde’s ears, telling her to continue with those ministrations, and continue she did.

The sheriff buried her mouth further into the older woman’s cunt, wrapping her lips around Regina’s clit and sucking fervently. Nails in her scalp pushed her even closer to the lower lips to the point where Emma was literally breathing in the scent of arousal that generously coated the mayor’s sex.

It didn't take long for Emma to watch Regina stiffen, her head tilt back and stretch the cords of her neck, and her legs shake at the knees. Her chest heaved deliciously as her body quivered with orgasm, and Emma couldn't help herself to stare dumbfounded at the beautiful beast. The way that Regina shook out of such primal instinct and the sheer sound of profanities slipping from her lips completely amazed the blonde. She didn't know how an earthly being could be so unexplainably stunning.

"Emma,” the older woman exhaled once she relaxed, stroking blonde tresses tenderly.

The sheriff paid no attention, but instead kept staring, completely unaware of the fact that her lips were still working the former queen’s clit until Regina tugged at her roots and repeated her name firmly.

“Sorry,” Emma murmured, pressing a sweet kiss to the mayor’s hipbone before ascending her body. “You're just really beautiful.”

When Emma was face to face with the mayor, Regina pulled her in for a chaste kiss, a sly grin on her lips as she pulled away. “You're such a romantic, Miss Swan.”

The sheriff shrugged her shoulders, “I try, Madame Mayor.”

“Now,” the older woman whispered, leaning her lips close to Emma’s ear, “I do believe it’s my turn. So my dear, I want you lying on your back on the bed, legs spread and waiting for me.”

Not having to be asked twice, the blonde skipped over to their bed and flopped down, thanking her lucky stars that she had found the woman before her as her legs opened and she anticipated what was next to come, or who for that matter.


	3. The One Where Emma's a Cliché Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snatching the note away, Regina’s eyes scanned this note, slightly pleased that there's something written on this paper. _Deliver this to Her Majesty as soon as possible._

Taking a sip of her coffee, Regina carefully read through the files on her desk. They contained a variety of things; city permits, proposed bills, etcetera. This was truly the highlight of the mayor’s day, but not of Regina’s. Regina was looking forward to going home and seeing what Emma had planned for her. Perhaps it was dinner? No, Emma can't cook, at least she can't cook well, and Ramen Noodles did not count, nor did spaghetti o’s. No, today couldn't be Emma’s cooking, but it could be a date of sorts. Maybe the blonde planned on taking her to Granny’s for dinner. Or perhaps the sheriff was taking her out of town to a nice restaurant. The possibilities were endless and excited was an understatement to describe the Mayor of Storybrooke.

Regina truly appreciated what Emma was doing, even if everything she’s done these past two days was simple. She adored the fact that her lover was going out of her way to show Regina that she loved her. The cupcakes were a sweet surprise, but her favorite so far was last night’s. Regina couldn't help but giggle as she recalled the night before, the blonde standing on her car with a boombox in her hands like a cliché 80’s movie. The mayor was pretty sure she even watched the movie that that was from! Just the thought that Emma would go to such limits for her sent butterflies into her stomach, fluttering and teasing her insides.

A knock quickly disrupted the woman’s concentration. She straightened her back, pushing her shoulders back, and crossed her legs. “Come in,” the mayor called, setting her pen down on the desk.

The door opened to reveal her secretary, who was holding a manila folder in his hand. “This came for you, and apparently it's urgent.”

“Who is it from?” Regina questioned as the boy approached her, grabbing the folder from between his fingers.

"I don’t know, it was just on my desk and had a note attached to it.”

Opening the folder, the former queen’s brown eyes skimmed over the blank pieces of printer paper, searching for some type of note on them, but went unsuccessful.

“Is this a joke?” The mayor chuckled, annoyance bubbling in her stomach. “There's nothing on this! Where's that said note you found?”

The boy scurried out of the room looking like a kicked puppy with his tail between his legs. He returned the same way, only this time holding a yellow sticky note between his fingers. He handed the mayor the note and took a step back, obviously fearful of the woman.

Snatching the note away, Regina’s eyes scanned this note, slightly pleased that there's something written on this paper. _Deliver this to Her Majesty as soon as possible._

Snorting to herself, the mayor knew instantly who it was from, but that didn't explain why Emma would send blank papers, unless it was part of her “plan”. Regina dismissed her secretary and picked through the folder, repeatedly turning the pages until ink began to appear on it. Apparently Emma was becoming a successful magic practitioner, at least just for show. She wondered how long it took the blonde to master the skill as pride swelled in her heart. The woman waited for each page to manifest, then began reading, a smile on her lips.

_Good morning, Madame Mayor. I hope you aren't busy, this might take a while. You should be awfully impressed by this, I practiced it all morning at the station… I mean, I was doing paperwork. I would never skip out on paperwork, it's my favorite of course. But, my point of this little letter is to sweep you off your feet, or at least urge you to come to the office for a quickie. Either work._

Shaking her head, Regina scoffed lovingly at the blonde. Of course she would suggest such a thing, but the mayor couldn't look down upon the idea, it has happened before.

_So I’ll start with something utterly cliché: a poem. Roses are red, violets are blue, I'm bad at poems, but you're cute. I know, I should focus my career on poetry rather than as a Sheriff, but I like the benefits here, especially the one where I get to sleep with the mayor on a regular basis. But really, I do think you're cute. Perhaps cute isn't the word. Sexy, definitely, and just amazing. I love how you are with Henry, how every little thing he says you practically absorb. I'm so fascinated by everything you do, how you move and how you look. I think you're the most beautiful when you're in thought, the way you bite your lip, when you get serious or angry and your eyebrows and nose crinkle, the way you glance, how you enter a room demanding attention like you own the place, your superior smirk, the way you look at me and Henry with so much love, even how you look at me when you're trying to blink away tears. You're so beautiful when you do these, it's completely breathtaking._

This woman gave a whole new meaning of cliché, but there was something about it that made Regina's heart stop beating. The mayor know that there was truth in what Emma had written, and it made her feel giddy. Stupid sheriff and her cliché, typical romantic antics and feelings that somehow managed to cause the mayor to swoon.

_I hope I was able to get that message across, the one that says you're the most gorgeous when no one's looking, when you're completely carefree and relaxed. And of course you're beautiful every other moment of the day, but it's like you're more beautiful, and God, I'm babbling like an idiot, but I am your idiot. Aren't you just so lucky?_

Lucky wasn't Regina's prefered choice of word, but she supposed it worked for the moment.

_Anyway, I love you and I'll see you when you get home, or when I get home, or when you come over to the station for a quickie, either works._

_xoxo, your favorite blonde_

Favorite was perhaps a stretch, but the mayor could live with that as well as. Picking up her phone, Regina dialed the sheriff's station and received the same answering service as she had the night before.

"Oh hush, Miss Swan," the woman chided halfheartedly, sitting back in her chair comfortably. "I was just calling to say that I received your message and yes, I am impressed."

"Oh are you?" the blonde responded, and Regina could see the arrogant smirk lining pale lips.

Rolling her eyes, the former Queen picked up the pen from her desk and twirled it in her fingers like a lovesick teenager on the phone with her crush, but that's what she was, wasn't she? Emma made Regina feel young, and the way her heart fluttered at the sight of the blonde only proved the thought more so.

"I am, and I'm flattered. You really are a casanova, aren't you, Miss Swan?"

"Well," the other woman drew out, emphasizing the 'l' longer than necessary, "I did warn you of my imnecable abilities, Madame Mayor."

"That you did, Sheriff," Regina chuckled at the blonde's overconfidence in her abilities and decided to humor her. "Now, get back to work. This town won't catch Pongo itself."

This caused the younger woman to snort in laughter. "Of course, heaven forbid. I'll see you later, kay?"

"Alright, have a good day, my dear."

The line went dead after that, and Regina couldn't help the way that the butterflies in her stomach finally settled and she felt like she could finally breath. She was looking forward to later tonight, and then whatever tomorrow's surprise was.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while I wrote this chapter, I was singing along to Disney songs, because why not, and Enchanted's That's How You Know came on and I dont know why that's relevant, but apparently it is.
> 
> What's your favorite Disney movie/song?  
> My favorite movie would probably be Beauty and the Beast or The Aristocats. And my favorite song would be Something There from Beauty and the Beast.


	4. The One Where Emma Runs a Bath and it's Romantic and Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Want me to wash your hair?" The blonde murmured softly, leaning forward with her arms draped over Regina's shoulders. 
> 
> “No,” the woman chuckled, sliding one hand between their bodies, submerging underneath the water. “I have more pleasing things in mind.”

After spending hours of trying to record things on a mix tape circa 1990, Emma smiled to herself, proud of her accomplishment. With that phase in the plan of day four completed, the blonde could commence with further actions. She ran up the stairs as fast as possible, rushing into her and Regina's bedroom, then into the en suite. Her opalescent eyes roamed the bathroom indecisively, wondering where to start. There was so much that needed to be done, but how could she get it all done in half an hour while Regina's took Henry to the library so he could study with his friends was a mystery to the woman. 

With a small huff, Emma began straightening up the bathroom and freshening it up. She placed vanilla candles on the corners of the bathtub, lighting them in advanced to spread the aroma into the air prior to the mayor's return. Running the bath next, the blonde made sure the water was the perfect temperature, then added lavender bath beads and white rose pedals, fake of course. There was no way Emma could afford like thirty white roses only to pick the petals off. It was easier too if she just bought the little boxes that had like two hundred petals in them already. 

While a handful of petals went into the bath water, the rest scattered the countertop, the floor, and underneath the threshold of the bathroom door in the form of a trail. If Regina were to come home in the midst of preparing, at least she would know where to go once she got into their bedroom. 

Next, Emma went into her closet and pulled out the boombox from two nights ago. She set in on the counter and slid in the mix tape, pausing it before it began playing. The next thing the blonde did was rush back downstairs and grab wine glasses and a bottle of the former queen's favorite Merlot. As soon as she began ascending the staircase, the sound of a car door slamming interrupted her. Emma's legs went faster than her mind as she ran, making sure not to drop the glasses as she closed the bathroom door behind her.  
Heart racing, the sheriff uncorked the wine and poured some into both glasses. She stiffened at the sound of her name being called, along with the clacking of heels on marble, but tried to keep her cool. Emma needed to stay absolutely confident and collected, so she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Opening them with an exhale, she felt reassured as she moved around the bathroom agilely, playing the mix tape before leaning against the counter, staring at the door.

A smirk lined her thin lips, the nervousness falling from her body and leaving confidence in its wake. Emma pressed her shoulders back, holding both glasses in her hands. She almost giggled as the sound of a gasp echoed from the opposite side of the door, but repressed the urge and held her position, holding her breath as the door opened. 

The mayor was stunning as usual, dressed in a grey dress that clung to her thighs and derrière deliciously. Emma's mouth watered taking in the supple curves of the woman, but she held firm despite the primal instinct in her demanding that she take Regina on the counter.

"What's all this?" The dark haired woman questioned, strutting over to Emma and taking a glass, still in her heels.

"Do you really have to ask that?" the blonde teased, leaning forward to peck Regina's cheek tenderly. 

A soft snort greeted Emma's ears, and she couldn't help but grin. "I suppose not," Regina conceded, taking a sip of her wine before setting it down and stripping out of her dress.

Emma stood awestruck watching the woman reach behind her slender back and drag down the zipper ever so slowly. Her mouth instantly dried, though she continuously tried to wet her lips with her tongue. The fabric pooled around tanned feet and Emma's eyes traveled upward, watching the mayor's panties fall to the same place, followed by her bra. Completely hypnotized, the blonde failed to notice her name being called as the woman in front of her stepped into the bathtub, beckoning for the sheriff to join.

"What?" Emma questioned, blinking her eyes furiously.

Regina shook her head, a playful smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "I said why don't you come and join me, dear."

Biting her lip, the blonde stripped herself of her clothes frantically, clothing being thrown around the room and landing carelessly on the floor. Emma watched as the dark haired woman shake her head once again, grinning.

Sliding into the water in front of Regina, Emma took a deep breath as her body acclimated to the warm water she sat in. One leg was bent and extended on the opposite side of Regina's bent leg. Her other was extended beneath the older woman's bent leg, and in all reality, their positions were mirror images. Of course it wasn't the most pleasant position, but it was the best the couple could do in a bathtub this size.

"Want me to wash your hair?" The blonde murmured softly, leaning forward with her arms draped over Regina's shoulders. 

“No,” the woman chuckled, sliding one hand between their bodies, submerging underneath the water. “I have more pleasing things in mind.”

Firm, slender fingers glided against the apex of Emma’s thighs, causing her to shiver with need. Even after being completely satisfied for the past nights, desire continued to pent up in her body. She craved the woman to no extent. Regina was her weakness. But, perhaps it wasn’t necessarily a weakness, for Regina was a source of strength. The woman was constantly encouraging Emma to better herself, proving to be a better role model than most of the people in Storybrooke, especially for Henry. Perhaps the mayor was both for the blonde. 

Inhaling shakily, the sheriff mirrored Regina’s movements and submerged her hand as well, gently stroking the older woman’s lower lips. She was greeted with a delicious sigh that made her impossibly wet, and Emma was sure the mayor and her fingers could tell the distinct difference between the thick, sticky coating of arousal verses the fluid movement of water between their bodies.

With a little vigor in her hand muscles, the blonde thrust her fingers into Regina, earning a sharp gasp at the sudden intrusion. Almost seconds after Emma began moving her fingers, smirking at the way liquid silk walls clutched and spasmed around her digits, the sheriff felt two of the mayor's fingers delve into her, stroking roughly against the rough patch of flesh that consistently made Emma shiver. Pressing her hips forward to meet Regina's frantic thrusts, she placed her free hand on her bent knee, digging blunt nails into the flesh, only to leave barely noticeable crescent moons on the tanned skin. This was only to further balance Emma, but it seemed that with the wrong positioning, the most she got out of putting her hand on Regina's knee was the ability to touch her exposed skin. It wasn't that the sheriff didn't enjoy the feeling, but if she was going to touch her lover somewhere, it had to be somewhere that she could make it count.

Deep in the pit of the blonde's stomach, she felt her orgasm begin to take hold, so Emma sped up her ministrations on the dark haired woman and added to her efforts. Bringing her free hand down to accompany the other, the blonde swiftly pressed her fingertips against Regina's clit. She fluctuated the pressure, adding short, circular movements to tease the older woman. This pulled out various moans from Regina and Emma couldn't help but purr in appreciation of the noises and the way the older woman's hand was beginning to quiver inside of Emma's thighs.

"Don't stop," Regina whimpered, hips bucking into the blonde's hand spasmodically."Please don't stop."

Smiling softly at her lover, Emma leaned forward, pressing her lips against the former queen's ear. "Come for me," she coaxed, voice soft and gently like a summer breeze.

The response that came was astonishing. Regina arched her body, hips rotating frantically. She exclaimed profanity upon profanity, but the final word uttered out of her mouth became stuck and lodged itself in her throat, leaving the woman wordless with an open mouth. The blonde felt her inner walls clench all the while the woman visible stiffened. With a sharp exhale resembling that of a gasp, Regina came down from her orgasm, and Emma was still in utter shock. This woman was absolutely gorgeous, and this... This was breathtaking to witness, even if Emma had seen countless amounts of time.

Sliding her hand out, the sheriff brushed a lock of raven hair behind the mayor's ear and looked into coffee eyes with a soft smile. Emma leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on Regina's lips. The blonde felt extremely lucky. She had been given the privilege of sleeping with this woman, for one, and two, was able to care and show affection to her. While they weren't your typical "let's hold hands and walk into the sunset" couple, they did enjoy sneaking in a tender kiss once in a while. It only reminded them that they were still emotionally connected rather than just physically. 

While Regina was climaxing, her fingers had stiffened and Emma hadn't noticed, at least not until those fingers pumped into her with vigor and purpose. The blonde felt those slender digits press against her inner walls, demanding the younger woman's pleasure. Tilting her head back, Emma gasped as the dark haired woman latched her mouth on the pale skin at the apex of her neck and collar bone. Emma wrapped her fingers in thick hair, holding Regina in place as she moved her hips rhythmically, biting her bottom lip in order to restrain those pesky noises that were in no way attractive or appealing to the ear.

"Regina," the sheriff whined, voice low and thick, "oh my god."

Almost unexpectantly the blonde came, body shivering in delightful quakes of pleasure followed by aftershocks. Emma slammed her opalescent eyes closed and held onto Regina for dear life, almost completely consumed by the pleasure that she would collapse, but luckily the former queen was there to ground her.

"Oh my god," she repeated, cracking her eyes open to relieve the pain caused by blinding white spots behind her eyelids.

"I prefer to go by Regina, dear, but flattery will get you places."

Trying to roll her eyes but failing, Emma wrapped her arms around the mayor's body and held her there, enjoying the feeling of the slowly chilling warm contrasting with their enraged body temperatures. "Of course, your majesty. How could I be so thoughtless?"

"I do question that on a regular basis," the mayor playfully snapped back, burying her nose into blonde curls.

"You're just lucky you have me."

"Mhmm," the dark haired woman agreed, though it was rather half heartedly if Emma had any say in it. "Whatever you say, dear. Now, how's about we get out of this tub and have dinner? I'll make some sort of pasta."

With the mention of food, Emma nodded her head and kissed her lover's neck tenderly. "Sounds like a plan, my queen."


End file.
